ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Klaw
Ulysses Klaue was a black market arms dealer, operating from a scrapyard on the coast of Africa, and an old acquaintance of Tony Stark. He also became a associate of N'Jobu in the '90s, who exposed the secrets of Wakanda to Klaue in return for a massive stockpile of the raw, near-indestructible metal called Vibranium. Biography Assisting Ultron and Amputation When Ultron came in search of vibranium, he tracked down Klaue with the Maximoff Twins. After transferring billions of dollars to Klaue's account, Klaue took note of Ultron quoting Stark and realized he was a creation of Stark. Ultron took offense and amputated Klaue's left arm as a punishment. As the Avengers arrived on the scene, Klaue ordered his men to open fire on both sides as he made his escape. Klaue escaped and was picked up by Killmonger. Heist of the Great Mound Klaue eventually used the money that Ultron gave him to develop a Vibranium prosthetic to replace his left hand, repurposing Wakandan mining technology to create sonic blasts. Klaue took the alias of Klaw '''during this time, and became a known enemy of King T'Chaka and ally of the Masters of Evil. After months of planning, Klaw devised a plan to steal as much Vibranium as he could, directly from the sourc; the Great Mound. He formed a partnership with Moses Magnum, who used his connection to HYDRA to get them in, Klaue promising a large amount of the Vibranium in return. However, as the large amounts of Vibranium were being transported to the HYDRA airship, T'Challa, as the Black Panther, arrived and gave them a single chance to surrender. When the two refused, a large battle emerged between T'Chaka, Klaw, and Magnum. When they were starting to overwhelm the Prince, the Dora Milaje arrived in defense of T'Challa. As Klaw proceeded to blast them back, Magnum double crossed him, intending to take it all and build a massive stockpile of weapons for HYDRA, blasting him off the platform. Klaw recovered, however, proceeded to make an attempt to get away with the Vibranium. After T'Challa defeated Moses Magnum, he jumped on the airship Klaue was hijacking and crashed it, dragging Klaw out of the burning wreckage into the custody of Wakanda. Assisting Killmonger and Death Klaue soon escaped Wakanda with the aid of an unknown force. He began working alongside Erik Killmonger, performing various heists of Vibranium around the world. Klaue was eventually captured by the joint efforts of the CIA and T'Challa after an extensive conflict in Busan. Killmonger, however, rescued Klaue, killing several CIA agents in the process. Killmonger ultimately betrayed Klaue, murdering him after his warning to not enter Wakanda. Killmonger eventually uses his body to bargain his way into the isolated supernation, past the border tribe. Revival and Employed by HYDRA A few days after the dethroning of Killmonger, Klaue's corpse was secretly stolen from Wakanda by the terrorist organisation, HYDRA. The HYDRA scientists managed to revive him using stolen Kree DNA. Klaue was then given an armored suit with a new sonic disruptor arm and has since become a member of HYDRA and the Masters of Evil, assigned to fell Wakanda through any means necessary. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Cybernetic Enhancement: After Ultron sliced off his left arm, Klaue replaced it with a prosthetic arm using repurposed Wakandan mining technology, similar to that of the Wakandan Maglev Train. The sonic and electromagnetic technology within the arm allows it to double as a powerful sonic arm cannon. ** Energy Projection: The arm is capable of projecting concussive pulse waves from a concealed cannon, revealed when the arm unfurls. The pulse is capable of crushing vehicles and repelling targets with a single shot. Due to the sonic and electromagnetic properties of the pulse, it is able to momentarily disrupt the nanotechnology within the Upgraded Panther Habit. ** Sonic Frequency Projection: The hand can also emit a powerful frequency capable of shattering glass. Abilities * Expert Assassin: Klaue briefly worked as an assassin for hire, being hired to kill T'Chaka at the Bilderberg Conference. He accepted not only for the money, but due to his personal feud against the Black Panther for killing his great-grandfather in the 19th century. After his resurrection, Klaw became an assassin once more, working skillfully to undermine Wakandan rule. * Expert Marksman: Klaue has many years of experience with handling firearms with great precision. He was able to effortlessly take down multiple security guards in the Museum of Great Britain, and proficiently fired his arm cannon against T’Challa and Okoye. * Expert Thief: Klaue managed to steal vibranium from Wakanda; although he got branded as a thief, he was not arrested. * Expert Businessman: Due to being acquainted with Tony Stark in the latter's weapons dealing days, and also with N'Jobu, when he exposed Wakanda, Klaue seems to be an expert businessman. * Expert Engineer: After losing his arm to Ultron. Klaue, having been provided Wakandan mining equipment, had retrofitted it into a prosthetic arm cannon of his own design. Equipment * Beretta 90two: Klaue used this gun as his personal sidearm, but it was taken and dismantled by Pietro Maximoff to prevent him from using it. * Salient Arms International Glock 17: Klaue pulls a suppressed Glock series pistol when killing watchers when he first meets Erik Killmonger. * SIG Sauer P226R: Klaue uses the sidearm during the shootout in South Korea against Everett Ross. * Ulysses Klaue's Prosthetic Arm: After losing his left arm because of Ultron, Klaue replaced it with a new prosthetic, which also incorporates an advanced sonic cannon, used by the Wakandans for mining purposes. * Klaw's Armor: Made of a vibranium alloy, this armor allows Klaw to be impacted by many weapons and forces with little to no effect. * Klaw's Armblaster: This blaster replaced Klaue's prosthetic arm, utilizing sonic blasts, similar to his old arm. Category:Armor Users Category:Businesspeople Category:Criminals Category:Cyborgs Category:HYDRA Category:Mercenaries Category:Musicians Category:Revived Characters Category:The Frightful Four Category:The Intelligencia Category:The Masters of Evil Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Agents